Delainey's Biggest Secret
by chihuahualover13
Summary: Meet Delainey, she is part of Lemonade Mouth. But,she has one big secret that may cause the band to kick her out.
1. Prologue

Hi, My name is Delainey, I go to Mesa High. I am part of the band _Lemonade Mouth_, I sing with Olivia. There's one problem, my last name is **_Beech_**.


	2. Meeting the Band

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LEMONADE MOUTH**

DPOV

Meeting the Band

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, NOT ONLY IS TODAY MY FIRST DAY OF HIGH SCHOOL BUT I ALSO GET TO SEE MY BIG BROTHER WHO I HAVEN'T SEEN IN SIX YEARS!

That is what is going through my head as I step through the big doors of Mesa High.

My name is Delainey Marie Beech and I am thirteen years old, my mom and I moved to New Mexico this summer. Now that you know who I am on with my day,

As I walk down the hallway I notice some kids talking to each other, I decided to introduce myself so I head towards the group. When I reach them I say, " Hi, my name is Delainey."

One of the kids, a redhead, turns towards me and says, " Hi, my name is Wen and this is Olivia, Charlie, Stella and Mo." Gesturing to the other kids.

They all say hi to me and smile, I really like these people. The girl Wen introduced as Olivia said " So, Delainey what do you like to do in your spare time?"

I replied," I really like to play the violin and sing."

Olivia replied, " That's great, we have our on little band maybe you could join and sing with me."

I really liked that idea so I said, " That would be awesome!"

This time it was the girl named Stella that spoke, " Come sit with us at lunch, we can talk more then."

"See ya then." I said.

Then we all headed to our classes

**_At Lunch _**

All my classes have been great! Olivia is in ever single one of my classes and has helped me find my way around the school. Now we are sitting at their table talking about their band _Lemonade Mouth._ Stella was about to tell me something when I heard someone yell," Hey Loser Mouth, got your self a new loser."

I turned around to see who it was and lo and behold - _**IT WAS MY BROTHER RAY!**_ I was about to say something when, Stella jumped and yelled,'" SHUT IT BEECH!"

I was so mad at my brother that I jumped up and kicked him in the shin. The shock on his face was evident when he saw who I was, I gave him my famous " Delainey Death Glare" as he liked to call it and he instantly left us alone. When I turned around the gang, what I now call them was looking at me with adoration and shock on their faces. As I sat down the realization came to me,_** MY BANDMATES WERE MY BROTHER'S MORTAL ENEMIES!**_

_**good or bad? Let me know**_

_**BTW in this story Jules is nice to LM and is dating Ray**_


	3. Sibling Secrets

**After School**

**DPOV**

Beside the lunchroom _"episode"_ the rest of the day went by smoothly. I just finished practice with the band and the girls had given me the info for their girls only chat room, when the asked me for a pen name I choose: _laineybug_. They asked me why I chose that name I told them that it's what my older brother called me.

I smiled and the memory, but my smile didn't last long when I remembered Ray was taking me home. I braced myself as I walked to the parking lot and saw Ray waiting for me in his bright red truck, _great now I couldn't walk past his truck and pretend that I couldn't find it!_ I just simply walked over, got in, and buckled up and waited for Ray to get going. There was a awkward silence till we were about halfway to my house,

when Ray said, " I see you still have your power kick."

" Yea, and you still have your big ego." I replied.

Then I remembered what happen during lunch. " Hey Soccer King?", I asked, smiling at my brother's old nickname.

"Yea Laineybug", Ray said, using his nickname for me.

"Should we tell our friends about us being siblings?", I questioned.

I think we should, but we need to slowly let them warm up to us liking each other before we tell them were siblings, so that way they don't freak out." , he answered

" I like that idea", I said

"We're here", he said as he pulled into my driveway.

Ray unlocked my door and I grabbed my things and jumped out of the truck.

" Do you want to come inside?", I asked Ray.

"No, I've got to get home,bye Delainey.", He said

"Ok, see you tomorrow Ray!", I said, hugging him.

I guess my day was better than great.


End file.
